shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Konki Konki no Mi
Introduction Appearance Usage Energy Absorption: Able to absorb energies that the user comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. It is hard to classify for various elemental powers absorb their respective elements. Example; such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts. Energy Manipulation: Ability to psionically tap and manipulation of energy for various effects. This ability to wield energy seemed to be infinite. *''Variable Energy Blasts:'' The user can generate light, heat, force, and electricity or really any form of energy in the form of powerful blasts. The user can generated these blasts from any part's of their body. *''Propelled Flight:'' By releasing energy under the feet; the user, after alot of training, can fliy. *''Solid Energy Constructs:'' The user can solidify his or her energy into force-fields and other shapes. *''Energy Detection:'' Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This included other Devil Fruit user's with energy powers. *''Power Suppression: ''Can apparently use this power to override those of another person's Devil Fruit aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this was limited to only logia's. *''Energy Self-Sustenance:'' The user is capable of taking certain forms of energy and using them as food or as a source for their powers. User may not need to eat or sleep if they have enough of a certain form of energy or are able to constantly absorb it. Strengths This fruit gives the user; short, mid and long range moves. Weaknesses If the user absorb's to much energy, it physically and mentally hurt's them. Also, the user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Supplementary Moves Bushin= ''(Fighting Form): In ''Bushin, the energy used by the practitioner can act as an extension of their body. By utilising the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. Shunidō= ''(Instant Movement): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. After absorbing the electrical energies in the air, the user then wraps their body in a layer of electricity that, instead of being used offensively; is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster to danger and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. ''Taiyōgeki= (Sun Strike): Is a simple move that, were the user can light up a darken area or use to blind their enemies with. Kaiten= (Revolving Heaven): The user generates a huge amount of energy from themselves, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of wind around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. Bōka= ''(Attack Prevention): to absorb various forms of energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts for example. *Dōkaryoku= '(Assimalted Power): Primarily absorbs energy from the atmosphere (electricity, fire, etc) and combines it with the user's own spiritual energy to strengthen the user or their attacks. 'Nagashi'='' (Flow): refers to the flowing of energy through an object , or hands and feet of the user, to preform attacks. Ex for this is: *The power to channel energy into one's fists or feet to enhance strikes. *The power to''' take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. Attacks *''Kikō= (Energy Blast): is an energy blast that varies in power. (Note: the least can nock someone over and worst case; destory a war ship.) **''Kakusadan= (Scattering Bullet): It is a big 'Kikō; it then splits into smaller, but faster spheres that attack the foe at medium speeds, inflicting considerable damage. ''Kienzan''= (Energy Circle Razor): is a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything. *Tsuibi= (Tracking): A controllable version. *Kusari= (Chain): First, the user charges their energy into an ''Kienzan'', then he releases an barrage of them; cutting the opponent(s) or object(s) into parts. ''Kūshō''= (Empty Palm): After gather the energy for this specific move, the user then thrust their palm out. A "vacuum shell" compressed is formed to attack the opponent from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force. *Kūhekishō= (Empty Wall Palm): A more powerfull and more widespreeding move then the ''Kūshō''. This move, unlike the other one, can be used for more then one oppenent. This move, however needs to use both hands to use. ''Hashō''= (Tearing Palm): A powerful technique that can cut and slash through any material that we know of, except diamond and seastone. By summoning the energy to their hand, and then swipes a slicing wind wave which appears to be controlled by the user's will and thoughts. ''Shigan=''' (Finger Gun): is a short, strong energy finger beam that strikes an opponent with great force, or pierce, if really nessecary. *Tajū Shigan= '''(Multiple Finger Gun): Forms mulitple '''Shigan attacks at once. 'Senbon=' (A thousand long cylindrical objects): This move is specialised in more speed, by being transformed energy into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. By increasing the amount of energy used, the number of senbon also increases. It can become even more effective by using it together with Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing the user to precisely shoot for the enemy's vital points. 'Eisō= (Sharp Spear): By shaping energy into a form sufficient for an discharge and using it together with the user's own "thrust". This technique uses the user's concentration to form the energy into a spear/blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks. Although not a powerful attack, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user and more of a surprise for the enemy. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. Also can be used as a sword. *Issen= (One Flash): A single slash while using the'' Eisō''. *Maisen= (Dancing Flash): Is after putting another'' Eisō in the oppisite hand, you slash your opponent 2-10 times in a row. *''Maichimonji= ''(Straight Line): launches a slighty crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed. *''Naoden= ''(Straight Transmission): A '''''Eisō on opposite hands to one another. Connecting the techniques together, they form a chain between themselves that is able to slice through objects with great ease. Bakukaze= ''(Destructive Wind): is an energy wave attack. First, the user holds both of his or her arms at their side and charges energy around their body. Then, the user pulls their right arm back and swings it forward to fire a funnel of energy-charged air at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. ''Rensa ''= (Lotus Chain): First a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then the technique encircles the user's hand and from that the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user is able to alter the beams direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The user can increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. ''Uzuhame= (Swirling Destruction): A condense energy ball for striking. The compacted nature and moving speed of the energy allows the Uzuhame to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. Masenko= (Demon Blast): This attack is formed when the user cupp's their hands, that are drawn to the user's side and the energy is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Stormbaron